


亲密关系

by Endymion_14



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endymion_14/pseuds/Endymion_14





	亲密关系

#1  
一切都怪金在奂。

 

他看了一眼在他边上毫无戒备之心地大摊着身子睡得呼呼流口水的同岁亲故，生气地伸手捏了一把那人软乎乎的脸。

金在奂已经被折腾得没有力气，被捏着脸嘴角都扯起来，口水亮晶晶地挂在唇边。姜丹尼尔用的力气不小，他大概是有些痛，迷迷糊糊地皱着眉想挣脱，软绵绵地把手搭上姜丹尼尔的手背，却没什么力气，像抓痒一样蹭了蹭。

姜丹尼尔松开用力的手指，拇指挪过去帮他擦了擦嘴角。金在奂挣扎着把眼睛睁开了一条缝，瞥了姜丹尼尔一眼，声音模糊得像含了一口水：不睡觉干嘛呢……

姜丹尼尔叹了口气，终于也躺了下来，伸手把金在奂卷到怀里。金在奂头发还是湿的，抵在他脖颈凉得他一颤，但那人又把肉嘟嘟的温热脸颊戳在了他的胸膛，叫他不由自主地就搂紧了怀里人的腰。

 

他们的关系是在第一次一起出门旅行的时候脱轨的。

中秋放假，几个人都不想回家，就约着一起出去玩。金在奂本来懒得在假期出去人挤人，姜丹尼尔好说歹说，最后还是路过的邕圣祐轻飘飘撂下的一句「快点定下要买机票了」打动了金在奂。他当时一头雾水不知缘由，只见邕圣祐和尹智圣两个人相视一笑还偷偷击掌，直到出发的那天，金在奂在候机队伍里独自两眼放光他才后知后觉地反应过来。

上了飞机他坐在了金在奂身边。本来就没多远的里程，他也没准备颈枕眼罩之类等东西，打算看看杂志打发时间，没想到金在奂上了飞机更加兴致勃勃，摸摸这又摸摸那，还总缠着姜丹尼尔问「座椅怎么调整」「可不可以要果汁」之类的问题。好不容易看姜丹尼尔给他问得烦了才消停了一会儿，一扭头又看他在那里捣鼓安全带，翻着扣怎么都插不进去，低着头小肉脸都鼓了起来，一副可怜巴巴模样，往边上瞥了一眼发现姜丹尼尔在看着他又吓得肩膀一抖，一脸的「我很努力了」，垂着眼嘟嘟囔囔：我的这个是不是坏的啊……

姜丹尼尔无奈地倾身过去亲手帮他把安全带系好。金在奂在他靠过来的时候身体僵住还偷偷收腹，等姜丹尼尔把身子收回去，自己伸手拉了拉系好的安全带，才又喜滋滋地东张西望起来。

这四个人里只有姜丹尼尔和金在奂朝夕相处，又是同岁，本来相处就很自在，姜丹尼尔本身性格也不会生气，但看金在奂咋咋呼呼的样子就想逗他。在飞机起飞的时候金在奂又哦哦哦地大惊小怪，姜丹尼尔皱着眉一个眼刀飞过去，金在奂肩膀一抖又缩回座椅里，委屈巴巴的样子让姜丹尼尔一下破了功没憋住笑，于是又被恼羞成怒的金在奂一拳捶在了肚子上。

 

旅程的最后一个晚上他们大吃了一顿，晚上回宾馆的时候几个人都有点醉意。姜丹尼尔酒量最好，基本没什么反应。尹智圣没喝几口，也比较清醒。剩下那两个不懂事的不知为何兴致极高，另外两人一个不留神没看住，就变成了邕圣祐红着脸一直傻笑、金在奂抱着尹智圣不停撒娇的局面。

到了房间门口金在奂还考拉一样挂在尹智圣身上不放手，尹智圣为难地问要不要换个房间，他带着金在奂睡。姜丹尼尔心想那尹智圣今晚估计是睡不了了，就挥手说不用，上手一捏金在奂腰上的软肉，那人一抖就松了力，让姜丹尼尔成功地扒拉下来扛回了房间。

他看金在奂被他头朝下扛回去那几步路颠得清醒不少，就放他自己在床上发懵，先去了浴室洗澡。中途听见外头有电视声响，心想金在奂大概是过了闹劲，顿时觉得轻松起来，慢悠悠地洗完走出浴室，一踏出门就听见了奇怪的声音。

他一下就听出了那是什么，更多是难以置信，目瞪口呆地走过去，看着电视屏幕上交缠的肉体愣了半天，才想起回头看床上的金在奂。那人红着脸坐在床上，手里疯狂地摁着遥控器，屏幕却完全没有反应，对着姜丹尼尔急忙辩解：我一打开电视就是这样，遥控器按不动……

他听不见金在奂说什么，眼前只有那人通红的脸。头发被刚才一路折腾蹭得乱糟糟，身上的衣服也扯得有些凌乱，领口露出的皮肤都染上了粉色，顺着脖颈一路滑进薄衫下面。金在奂穿着短裤，又白又漂亮的一双小腿折向身体一侧，显得很乖巧，可脸上却是满满的委屈，急得眼角都泛红，像是马上就要哭出来。

姜丹尼尔意识到自己停留在「想让他哭出来」的危险念头之前已经走到了床前，伸手抓住了金在奂的手腕。

金在奂还以为姜丹尼尔是要拿遥控器，另一只手刚要把遥控器递上，下一秒一个天旋地转，他就被姜丹尼尔牢牢摁倒在了床上。

 

 

#2 

呜………

姜丹尼尔抓着金在奂的两只脚踝，下身缓慢而用力地顶弄。金在奂先前被他用手弄出来过一回，这会儿又有了起来的意思，舒服又难耐地呜咽着，像什么小动物。姜丹尼尔刚刚舔他胸口的时候把他衣服掀到了顶上，还很过分地叫他自己抓住，金在奂羞得恨不得扯过衣服盖住脸，但还是听话地抓住了，为无所适从的双手找到了归宿，甚至一直都没放开，在姜丹尼尔接下来做各种在他看来太过分的事情的时候都紧紧揪着自己揉成一堆的衣服。

姜丹尼尔抓着金在奂往自己身下猛地一拉，顶得他一声尖叫，然后又紧紧盯着他的脸缓缓俯下身来。

金在奂被姜丹尼尔炙热的目光盯得脸发烧，在姜丹尼尔靠过来的时候以为对方要吻他，迷糊地抬起下巴，下意识地张开了嘴巴，却在下一秒被狠狠捏住了脸颊。

……

你脸怎么这么好捏？姜丹尼尔用低沉又性感的嗓音说着气死人的话，金在奂回过神来，气得想把人从身上踹下去，却被对方紧接着的几下深埋顶得尖叫起来。

姜丹尼尔下身毫不留情地猛攻，顶得金在奂眼泪直流，呜呜地颤抖，双手却又温柔地捧住了金在奂喝了好多酒而肿起来的小肉脸，在上面一下一下地啄着，发出啾啾的声音。金在奂被这响亮的声音弄得更羞了，侧着脸要躲，又被姜丹尼尔咬住耳朵。

金在奂的小精灵耳朵是姜丹尼尔的最爱。他对金在奂说的第一句话是「你长得好像山羊」，金在奂当时正在疯狂赶上课要交的高数作业，头也不抬地就应：知道了知道了，你不是第一个——啊？像什么？

姜丹尼尔后来听别人说懒蛋蛋的时候笑到蹲在地上爬不起来，被金在奂毫不留情地一脚踹翻。然而即使认证懒蛋蛋，他还是喜欢叫金在奂小山羊，没事还喜欢揉山羊耳朵，金在奂为此没少跟他打架。现在他衔住金在奂的耳朵，伸出舌尖在耳垂上画圈，感受到金在奂在他身下突然变化的颤动，了然地笑出声，贴着金在奂耳朵用气声问：喜欢吗？

金在奂的手不知什么时候放开了衣服，紧紧抓着姜丹尼尔的肩，嘴硬地说：别、别废话……

那我就不废话了。姜丹尼尔轻笑一声，不顾金在奂立马后悔的连环炮式求饶，用手托起金在奂有肉感的臀部悬空，然后更加用力地往里戳，每一下都又快又狠，像是要把金在奂钉进床垫，叫他没有任何喘息的机会，张着嘴，让呻吟毫无阻挡地溢出。

金在奂一直以海盗船上惊人的高音笑声闻名，却很少有人知道他平时嘟嘟囔囔撒娇的时候声音也可爱得让人手指蜷缩。而此时金在奂躺在姜丹尼尔身下，无助地张着嘴，尽力地克制着，却还是发出细小的呻吟，撞得狠的时候还带着颤抖的哭腔，又是姜丹尼尔从未听到过的美妙声音，眼神都变得凶狠，嵌在金在奂身体里的东西也变得更大，猛的一下戳得狠了惊得他一声尖叫。

姜丹尼尔紧紧压着金在奂，双臂勾着他的膝弯，一双大手摸着他的腰掐着软肉揉捏，下身不停地戳弄，一下比一下用力，顶得金在奂尖叫连连，呜呜地求饶。他原本就长着下垂眼，一委屈就更可怜巴巴。姜丹尼尔看着金在奂眼泪汪汪的样子只觉得喜欢得紧，又温柔地低下头来去蹭金在奂的脸颊。

下身的快感越来越强烈，金在奂的手慢慢地向下身摸，被姜丹尼尔一把捉住，粗暴地按到身侧。快意得不到一个出口，金在奂气得直骂人，被放开的腿不由自主地蹭起姜丹尼尔的腰。姜丹尼尔这时却不动了，坏笑着抬起身，明知故问：你说什么？

操你——

是我操你吧。

金在奂又要骂人，姜丹尼尔就又吻住了他，舌头气势汹汹地侵入，卷住他的舌头粗暴地翻滚，使他骂人的话都变成了气急败坏的呜呜呜，手也叫人按着，身体也让人压着，双腿大张着任人采撷，快感潮水一样一轮又一轮地冲刷着身体，终于在一次角度精准的顶撞下夹紧双腿，哆哆嗦嗦地射在了自己的小腹上。姜丹尼尔被他夹得狠了，闷哼一声也压了下来，全射在了金在奂的身体里。射完了他还不动，整个人还压在金在奂身上摸摸蹭蹭，享受着金在奂身体软乎乎的触感，像是压着一块棉花糖。

金在奂喘了好一会儿才拾起力气，连推带踹地把姜丹尼尔弄开，自己翻身下床挪进了浴室。姜丹尼尔虽然精虫上脑但还算清醒有人性，听着水声响起就也翻身跟进浴室，想帮金在奂清理，结果一推门看见金在奂跪在浴缸里撅着屁股，姿势怪异地想自己把后头姜丹尼尔留下的东西给弄出来，立马又眼神突变，完全忘了什么人性，当下就几步走过去把金在奂捞出来按在了洗手台上。

 

金在奂被姜丹尼尔里里外外吃干抹净折腾得狠了，终于被放过时他连胳膊都抬不起来，让姜丹尼尔伺候着清洗完身子又给抱到床上，困得睁不开眼了，还记得气呼呼地给了姜丹尼尔一脚。

姜丹尼尔看着他趴在床上没过多久就呼呼睡着了，小肉脸被枕头挤得嘴巴张着小口，口水都流到了枕头上。他摸了一把金在奂情潮褪去仍然微红的脸，一时也不想多过思考，决心白天再面对后果，就也在金在奂身边躺下，手臂搭在金在奂的腰上，虚虚地揽着他，很快也沉入了睡眠。

 

#3  
他和金在奂的关系一夜之间变了质。

他那天睡着前迷迷糊糊地也止不住乱想了一通，虽然没想好自己想要什么，但也是打定了主意要和金在奂好好聊一聊。谁知第二天一起床，屋里已经没了人，等他收拾好下楼去吃早餐，金在奂正和尹智圣坐在一起，尹智圣还亲密地挽着金在奂的胳膊，两人头挨着头看着什么小视频。

他当下只觉得受背叛，却又因为还没来得及和金在奂交谈而没有正当名头，一屁股坐在金在奂边上，发现对方还默不吭声地又往尹智圣身上靠了靠给他让地方，气得当下就想把金在奂揪自己怀里。还好邕圣祐这时候过来，把一袋热腾腾的包子丢到了姜丹尼尔怀里，他接了包子就委屈巴巴地啃起来，时不时还往边上瞥一眼。

接下来的旅行对姜丹尼尔完全是一种煎熬。平心而论金在奂对他的态度并没有什么差别，而正是这样才惹恼了他。尹智圣平时就常和金在奂手挽手一起走，姜丹尼尔早就应该习惯，却突然觉得扎眼，连带着对尹智圣的态度都冷淡下来。

中午一起吃了最后一顿饭，各自买了些特产礼物之后就收拾了东西启程回家。回去的飞机他和金在奂中间又隔了一个邕圣祐，他也基本放弃希望，上了飞机就闭目养神。

几个人合租着一个小别墅，姜丹尼尔、邕圣祐和尹智圣三人合住一间，金在奂则和别人住在二楼。一出出机口他就看见金在奂的室友站在那里，还没反应过来金在奂就一溜小碎步跑了过去，把装特产的袋子往人怀里一丢，就开始喋喋不休地讲起路上的见闻了。

姜丹尼尔情绪低沉地和郑世云打了个招呼，生气地跟在后头，怨念金在奂这一天都没和他说过一句话。郑世云眼力劲儿比谁都强，小心翼翼地瞥了姜丹尼尔几眼，偷偷拉过金在奂嘀咕了什么，金在奂这才回头看了姜丹尼尔一眼，目光对上了一秒又很快转回头去，笑着跟郑世云说没事。

姜丹尼尔怒气冲天。他很有事。

 

回到家的第二天他起床的时候还在低气压，结果一到客厅发现餐桌边只有金在奂一个人，悠闲地喝着热牛奶，抬头看到姜丹尼尔也不惊慌，像往常一样懒洋洋地跟他问早。

他给自己做了个三明治，在对面坐下，一边啃一边看金在奂。金在奂划了一会儿手机，看姜丹尼尔基本上没在遮掩地盯着他，就放下手机无奈地问他：干嘛？我脸没洗干净？

姜丹尼尔听金在奂语气也如往常，仿佛真的什么都没发生，顿时觉得只有自己一个人在意纠结半天，分不清是气愤还是失落，就郁闷地收回目光，也不回答，狠狠又咬了一口三明治。

这回换金在奂盯姜丹尼尔。姜丹尼尔垂着目光，直到视线里出现一只白皙纤细的手，指尖戳到他嘴边抹掉了他蹭上的番茄酱，收回手自然地放到自己嘴里吮掉。

姜丹尼尔像被雷劈了一样愣在那里，嘴里还塞着嚼了一半的食物。金在奂一脸无辜地拍了拍手，站起身，看着他的傻样忍不住好心提醒：你赶紧吃吧，十点你不是有课么。说完就一脸无辜地转身上了楼，留下依然呆滞的姜丹尼尔。

我完蛋了。他想。

 

之后的日子渐渐恢复到了出行之前的状态。姜丹尼尔自然是不甘心的，却又无可奈何。他仍对于金在奂如此自然又轻松地翻篇一事不满，却也清楚这是最好的结果。

他到底还是心里郁闷，在街舞社聚餐时都没意识到自己喝了多少，就醉倒在了桌上。舞社成员从来没见过他喝醉，就都有些迷茫不知所措，最后还是同样从釜山来的亲近的学弟掏出手机给金在奂打电话，叫他来接人。

十月的夜晚已经转凉，金在奂穿着薄薄的外套就跑了出来，下了出租看见架着姜丹尼尔的朴佑镇时被风吹得一哆嗦才觉得冷，踩着碎步跑过去。姜丹尼尔喝醉也不闹腾，就是站不大稳，朴佑镇撑着他都很吃力，一看冻得瑟瑟发抖显得更小只的金在奂就有些犹豫：在奂哥你……能撑得住丹尼尔哥吗？

姜丹尼尔听到金在奂的名字突然睁开眼睛，吓了金在奂一跳。他眯着眼分辨了一会儿，确认了面前的人是金在奂之后立马松开了朴佑镇，一把把金在奂拉进怀里，大半个身子都覆在了金在奂背上，脑袋也搭在金在奂肩上，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔：怎么穿这么少啊……傻不傻……

金在奂听得清楚，这会儿被姜丹尼尔温热的身体包裹起来也不哆嗦了，谢过朴佑镇就架着姜丹尼尔去打车。

在出租车里姜丹尼尔就开始不老实，抓着金在奂的手不放，一手硬和他十指相扣，另一只手还覆上来，把他冰凉的手牢牢包裹住。金在奂任他拉着，另一只手举着手机给郑世云打电话，麻烦郑世云去睡姜丹尼尔的床，他今晚照顾姜丹尼尔。

一楼不是更方便吗，哥你能背得动尼尔哥上二楼吗？郑世云很担心的样子。金在奂瞥了姜丹尼尔一眼，叹了口气，安慰道：他还算清醒，应该没事。智圣哥明天要去考驾照，你去他们房间今晚早点睡，别打扰到智圣哥休息。

姜丹尼尔本来还喜滋滋的，一听金在奂是怕他影响尹智圣明天考试才让他去二楼睡，又撇着嘴不高兴。金在奂也没管他，只当他还醉着，下车的时候以大人哄小孩的口吻问他：能自己轻手轻脚和我上楼吗？姜丹尼尔又忘了自己生气，听话地点点头。

他让金在奂牵着手领回了房间，也听话地在金在奂的帮助下洗完漱，坐在金在奂的床上发呆。

金在奂自己洗完出来，径直走到郑世云的床边坐下，和姜丹尼尔面对着面，问他：好点了吗？想吐吗？

姜丹尼尔站起身，有些晃晃悠悠，却准确地走到了金在奂的跟前，一把把金在奂拎得站了起来。

……金在奂一站起来就和姜丹尼尔贴得过近，下意识地就往后仰，语气也有些慌张：……你干嘛？

姜丹尼尔没给他躲开的机会，熟练地一手环过他的腰，另一手托住他的后脑勺，脸就要压下来。

金在奂反应也快，双手用力顶着姜丹尼尔的胸膛不让他消灭两人之间的距离，又连环炮一样语速飞快：等等等等等一下啊尼尔你喝醉了你现在不清醒你别这样——

我想要你。姜丹尼尔的脸离金在奂的很近，带着酒气的呼吸打在金在奂脸上，把他白皙的小脸烫得通红。上次我是清醒的，这次你是清醒的……我觉得没什么问题。

他紧紧盯着金在奂，不想错过金在奂眼神里的每一点触动。

上次虽然也是金在奂愿意的事情，但硬要说他也算是趁人之危。他现在很明显地把选择权交给了金在奂：上次我是清醒地想和你做，现在就也只要你一个点头。

金在奂红着脸和他对视了一会儿，垂下目光清晰地叹了一口气，然后慢慢松开了抵住姜丹尼尔胸膛的双手，默默抬起双臂环住了姜丹尼尔的脖子。

姜丹尼尔看着金在奂闭着的双眼，颤抖的睫毛暴露了主人的紧张，难以掩饰内心的喜悦直接笑出了声，抓着怀里人柔软的后颈肉，低下头准确地捕捉到那双同样柔软的唇。

 

#4  
他和金在奂还是没有明确地聊这件事，却默默地接受了突然越界的肉体关系。

合租别墅里除了郑世云就数他俩年纪小。郑世云选了双修，在学校通宵学习是经常的事情，总不在家；年纪大他俩的又忙着就业，不是工作就是在找工作，因而家里就常常只剩他们两个。

姜丹尼尔无法克制自己时刻都想亲吻金在奂的欲望。过去他从没体验过那人的柔软，而如今已经尝到美妙滋味，就上瘾了般总是想碰触对方。

金在奂也几乎是放任姜丹尼尔对他无止尽地索取。姜丹尼尔对自己的身材也算自信，也发现金在奂喜欢摸他的腹肌，印象里以前好像也听金在奂夸过他身材。虽然有过肌肤之亲之后金在奂反而不再提，但他在家却越来越不愿意穿上衣，露着上身晃来晃去。金在奂嘴上不说，显然也大饱眼福，加上和姜丹尼尔的亲热也足够合拍，自然就不会拒绝姜丹尼尔频繁地主动碰触。

他们形成了默契。生活上他俩还是最亲近的同岁朋友，而在郑世云不在家的夜晚，姜丹尼尔则会轻手轻脚地溜上楼摸上金在奂的床。

他们花很多时间亲吻。金在奂很喜欢亲吻。床事多是由姜丹尼尔起头，而亲吻却时常是金在奂主动。金在奂总比他早起，有时他先醒来，也赖在床上不起，看金在奂睡觉，等着金在奂醒来，如果发现姜丹尼尔已经醒了，迷迷糊糊地眼还没睁开就会凑过来给姜丹尼尔一个轻吻。

他觉得亲吻是太过亲密的事情。肉体可能是屈服于欲望，但亲吻则会暴露太多真心。因而时间一久他也恍惚觉得自己与金在奂之间的关系和恋爱没什么两样。

他俩关系的更加亲密在旁人眼里也足够明显。一起看电视的时候，金在奂靠在姜丹尼尔怀里，自然地玩着姜丹尼尔的手指。邕圣祐头一回还大叫你俩怎么突然这么肉麻，很快也就见怪不怪了。

 

姜丹尼尔虽然对于没有明确定义而且仍在偷偷摸摸有些纠结，但因为十分满足于和金在奂的亲密关系，也就没有想修正的契机。

他之前只交过女朋友，而金在奂连恋爱都没谈过，亲吻都是头一回。和金在奂搞到一起之后，他眼里也就只有那一个人，谁都看不进去。有天尹智圣突然想起，好奇地问姜丹尼尔这回怎么这么久的单身空白期。姜丹尼尔抬头一看，邕圣祐和尹智圣都坏笑嘻嘻地瞧着他，金在奂在桌子另一边却低着头戴着耳机没听他们说话，就兴趣了了，敷衍着说最近学习忙。

你骗谁呢，昨晚玩游戏玩到三点的不是你啊？尹智圣压根不吃这套，还认真提议：我们同事新来了个妹子，小巧玲珑的，是你喜欢的类型，要不要哥给你介绍？

姜丹尼尔立马反驳道：什么我喜欢的类型，没有的事。说着还心虚地瞟一眼金在奂，看那人还是没动静，又有点失落。

怎么不是？你哪个前女友我没见过？尹智圣奇怪姜丹尼尔怎么突然这么敏感，还想接着说，姜丹尼尔直接起身要逃：我上课去了。拎起包绕过去拽起金在奂就走。

他不知道金在奂怎么想，但他知道金在奂不可能没听见他们对话，便希望自己拒绝尹智圣介绍对象的强硬多多少少能传达给金在奂一些他的态度。

金在奂虽然没谈过恋爱，但姜丹尼尔知道喜欢他的人不少，而且因为金在奂不曾明确的取向，追求者男生女生都有，威胁又翻了番。虽然金在奂一直以来的铁壁形象让他稍微安心，但看到有人和金在奂搭讪他都郁闷，便也希望金在奂能在尹智圣要给他介绍对象时展现一点点的占有欲，也就能够满足。

年底又正赶上他们街舞社出去比赛，姜丹尼尔为了保持比赛状态总泡在练习室里，回家之后就累得瘫在床上不想动弹，足足有半个多月没有和金在奂独处。

比赛完那天晚上，街舞社又去聚餐庆祝。朴佑镇还记得上次架着姜丹尼尔在冷风中等金在奂的经历，这回直接坐在姜丹尼尔边上盯他。姜丹尼尔心情好得很，又盘算着今晚郑世云又不在家，总算能和金在奂好好温存，打定主意滴酒不沾，和朴佑镇两个人在角落里喝果汁。

朴佑镇离成年没剩多久，在聚餐独自喝果汁的日子即将结束，反而更眼巴巴起来。姜丹尼尔还在教育着朴佑镇不要一成年就沉浸在酒精里，朴佑镇突然打断他，指着窗外说哎那不是在奂哥嘛。

姜丹尼尔顺着朴佑镇指的方向望去，在呼啸的大风中看见那个熟悉的侧影，哆哆嗦嗦地站在路灯底下。他正疑惑着，又见金在奂突然抬起头，笑嘻嘻地抬手示意，看着一个高瘦的陌生男人捧着一杯奶茶跑到了他面前。姜丹尼尔从没见过那人，却看着金在奂脸上露着对至亲之人的放松笑容，接过奶茶捧在手心，又乖乖让人拆下被风刮散的围巾，仔细地又给他围好。

 

#5  
金在奂晚上回家的时候已经很晚，一推门看到姜丹尼尔坐在他的床上还吓了一跳，边脱外套边问他今天怎么回来得这么早？

姜丹尼尔原本就情绪低落，这下又有些气愤起来：我今天比完赛了。

金在奂愣了一下，有些抱歉地坐到姜丹尼尔边上：对不起啊尼尔，我忘了。结果——不好吗？

金在奂看姜丹尼尔的脸色不善以为他输了比赛，就安抚地伸手拍了拍他的背。姜丹尼尔因为金在奂靠过来贴近他的姿态心情缓和了一些，就拉过金在奂冰凉的手包在自己手心：那怎么可能，我怎么会输。

金在奂松了口气，反应过来就觉得姜丹尼尔故意耍他，捶了他一拳就要起身，又被姜丹尼尔抓着抱在怀里。姜丹尼尔紧紧环抱着他，整个人都压了过来，一双长腿也伸长了将他圈住，生怕他跑了一样。

以往金在奂遇到姜丹尼尔这样的靠近很快就会回应，多少也会乖乖回抱住姜丹尼尔宽厚的后背，可今天却稍显僵硬地梗直了腰，手也迟迟没有动作。姜丹尼尔等了一会儿就有些心乱，侧过脸就去亲吻金在奂的耳朵，谁知金在奂反而被烫到一样躲闪了一下，又顺势用力从他怀里挣脱出来。

尼尔，我有话和你说。金在奂按住他的胳膊，像是下了决心，表情也难得的严肃起来。

姜丹尼尔心猛地一跳，脱口而出：你要甩了我吗？

金在奂一下愣住，目瞪口呆了半天，才结结巴巴地来了一句：……啊？

姜丹尼尔索性顺着说下去，撇着嘴角委屈巴巴地像被主人抛弃的小狗，耳朵都耸拉下来：你不要我了吗？

金在奂显然被姜丹尼尔突然的态度搞得混乱，姜丹尼尔这突然指责他始乱终弃的戏码叫他措手不及，原本想说的话都抛到了脑后，语气都变得像在辩解：不是——我、我们什么时候交往了吗？

姜丹尼尔这会儿也没了办法，只能继续装傻，然而委屈的情绪倒是真的，连他自己都快要相信金在奂欺骗纯情少男的剧情。

原来是我一厢情愿了……

他虽然在装可怜，但的确是怕金在奂要和他中断关系，生怕金在奂说出喜欢上别人的话来。他一直以为金在奂多少也喜欢他，甚至打算圣诞节的时候约金在奂出去约会，正式地挑明关系，没想到却突然变成现在的局面。

金在奂皱着眉头思考，姜丹尼尔就紧张地坐在边上等待。他已经打定了主意，最坏的结果也是金在奂要做回朋友，那他就现在挑明，和别人公平竞争，把金在奂重新追回来。

尼尔你……喜欢我吗？

我不喜欢你为什么要和你上床？姜丹尼尔挑起眉毛，一副难以置信的口吻：你不喜欢我吗？那你为什么要和我上床？

他自己都觉得自己无耻，却成功地把金在奂逼得满脸通红，结结巴巴地大声反驳：不、不是的！

不是什么？姜丹尼尔难以掩饰嘴角的笑意，把脸凑到金在奂面前：那就是喜欢我了？

金在奂再傻，看着姜丹尼尔一脸胜券在握的坏笑也反应过来，气得一巴掌糊在姜丹尼尔脸上就往外推：滚蛋，鬼才喜欢你。

姜丹尼尔抓下金在奂的手就扑了过去，把金在奂压在身下，下巴戳在他颈窝处，耳朵蹭得金在奂脖颈迅速发烫起来。他压着金在奂的手不让乱动，自己却也老老实实地没有下一步动作，只是紧紧贴着金在奂，贪婪地嗅着他的气息。

可我喜欢你啊。

他知道金在奂喜欢听他贴着耳边用低沉的嗓音说话，也满意地感觉到身下的身体轻微地颤抖了一下，笑着松开抓着金在奂的手，双肘抵在床上撑起上身，正对着金在奂红扑扑的脸，咧着嘴开心地笑起来。

傻子。金在奂总算是找回精神，双手搭上姜丹尼尔的腰，仰起头一口咬上他的唇。

 

半个多月没碰到金在奂，如今又表明了心意，姜丹尼尔自然兴奋异常，足足折腾到了后半夜。金在奂求饶了好多回也没辙，最后只能摊在床上哑着嗓子骂人。

姜丹尼尔伸手撩起金在奂乱糟糟的刘海，又凑过去吻掉还挂在他眼角的泪水，把金在奂搂在怀里抱着。他这会儿心满意足，就好奇地问金在奂晚上想和他说什么。

金在奂埋在他怀里半天没吭声，抗不过姜丹尼尔不住追问，才含含糊糊地说：……今天有个认识的哥哥和我告白了来着。

姜丹尼尔这才想起来下午看到的场景，顿时又醋意大发，胳膊也圈得更紧，恨不得把金在奂揉进自己身体里。

金在奂哎哟一声，报复地一口咬在姜丹尼尔肩上，才叫人松了劲。他自己也心虚，想想也不敢说自己以前高中时暗恋过人家的事，就继续含糊地说：……如果你说没有和我交往的意思，我就准备和那个哥哥试试看了。

姜丹尼尔一听又把金在奂从怀里捞出来，捧起他的小肉脸面对着自己，气呼呼地瞪他：你不是喜欢我吗！你怎么能想着和别人交往！

金在奂看姜丹尼尔吃醋的样子着实可爱，却也因为内疚不好意思再逗他，讨好地用脸蹭了蹭姜丹尼尔的掌心。

我错啦。他这会儿也后知后觉地沉浸在喜欢的人也喜欢自己的喜悦之中，头一回感受恋爱的心情，也忍不住嘻嘻地笑起来。我不和别人交往，我只和你好行吗。

金在奂总是傲娇又爱害羞，这是第一次这么直白，让姜丹尼尔欣喜地抓着金在奂又狂亲了好一会儿，亲得金在奂软绵绵地捶他才放开，看金在奂困得迷迷糊糊睁不开眼的样子，这才终于大发慈悲地放人睡觉。

那你明天就和那个人说清楚啊。

好。

不许见面！电话说就行了。

嗯嗯。

得到满意答案姜丹尼尔这才放心，靠着金在奂躺了下来。金在奂背对着他安稳地睡着，他就轻轻地靠过去，伸过胳膊搭上金在奂的腰。他闭上眼也很快地找到了睡意，浅浅睡了一会儿感觉到怀里的人翻了个身，翻掉了他搭着的手。他迷糊着也翻身平躺过来，过一会儿突然感觉到嘴唇上柔软的触感，只轻飘飘的一下，然后耳边传来轻到快听不见的一声我喜欢你。

这不能算，姜丹尼尔迷迷糊糊地想。他实在是太困了，但也没有关系，天亮之后他就会缠着金在奂对他再讲一遍。今后的每个天亮和每个入睡前，都要说一遍才行。日子还很长呢。

 

 

 

完


End file.
